(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article that has been provided with a security detection device so that removal of the article from a secured area is signalled. More particularly, the present invention provides a method for retrofitting a magnetic computer tape cassette or cartridge with a security detection device so that removal of the cassette from an area secured by a detection apparatus for the detection device causes the detection device to emit a signal. Once installed, the detection device cannot be removed from the magnetic computer tape cassette without visibly damaging the cassette. This provides for safekeeping the cassette to prevent the unauthorized removal of the cassette from the secured area. Moreover, retrofitting the magnetic computer tape cassette with the detection device has no appreciable affect on the input/output error ratio of the data stored on the magnetic computer tape housed in the cassette. Thus, the retrofitting method of the present invention provides an alternative to purchasing new magnetic computer tape cassettes already having a security detection device installed in the cassette at the manufacturers. In addition, both the computer and operator time required to transfer data from an old, unsecure magnetic computer tape cassette to a new, secure tape cassette is eliminated. Finally, the retrofitting method of the present invention works equally as well with a small number of magnetic computer tape cassettes as with a large quantity of cassettes.
(2) Prior Art
Among the myriad of article surveillance problems are those that relate to the unauthorized removal of magnetic computer tape cassettes or cartridges from a secured area. Presently there are large numbers of existing magnetic computer tape cassettes in use that are not secured in a surveillance area by a security detection device. The problem is that these tape cassettes can be easily removed from a surveillance area which then enables unscrupulous individuals to remove, alter or delete valuable data recorded on the magnetic computer tape housed inside the tape cassettes. This can be particularly troublesome for banks, financial institutions, government agencies or many other entities that desire to protect information they have stored on magnetic computer tapes and that they deem to be proprietary.
One solution is to purchase new, magnetic computer tape cassettes that have been supplied with a security detection device at the manufacturers. However, this necessitates a program to transfer the recorded data from the old, unsecure tape cassettes to the new, secure cassettes. In addition to the cost of the new magnetic computer tape cassettes, this solution results in a considerable expense in operator and computer time to transfer the recorded data from the old tape cassettes to the new tape cassettes.
Other prior art devices have been described that are specifically adapted to secure articles other than pre-recorded magnetic computer tape cassettes. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,240 to Humble; 4,063,229 to Welsh et al; 4,254,868 to Humble et al; 4,458,857 to Moore et al; 4,999,609 to Crossfield; 5,039,982 to Bruhwiler and 5,081,446 to Gill et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,240 to Humble describes an anti-theft security container for an article such as a tape cassette that prevents the unauthorized removal of the article from a protected area. The security container has a main opening for receiving the article and at least two spaced key openings. The container is made of rigid plastic material and carries an electromagnetic reradiator that triggers an alarm if the container enters a microwave field. The container includes an article retaining means having a first position clear of the main opening and a second position blocking the opening. An article release device at the point of sale includes at least two spaced apart keys that are simultaneously advanceable into the key openings in the container for shifting the retaining means from the second position to the first position. This provides for authorized removal of the article from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,229 to Welsh et al describes an electronic theft detection and surveillance system, which uses sensor-emitter labels or tags containing a semiconductor diode directly connected to an antenna means as a receiver. The tag is applied to a protected article for purposes of surveillance and it may take various forms, one of which is a thin narrow rectangle. A transmitter coupled to an antenna establishes an electromagnetic wave field within a surveillance area. Introduction of the tag into the surveillance area causes reradiation of a different signal distinguishable from the signal produced by the transmitter. Several embodiments of transmitter and receiver are disclosed for cooperation with the tag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,868 to Humble et al describes an enclosure for a security tag and an extraction implement. The enclosure is comprised of a tough tear resistant plastic that accepts a rectangular lamelliform electronic surveillance component through a slot in a paper panel. The enclosure is then secured by a pressure sensitive adhesive to a flat surface of a protected article, such as a phonograph record jacket. A razor edge implement manipulated by authorized personnel serves to sever a sidewall of a raised central portion of the enclosure and engages the component therein for convenient authorized extraction. However, after the surveillance component has been removed, a portion of the plastic enclosure remains adhered to the protected article. This is unsightly and not readily accepted by consumers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,857 to Moore et al describes a security device for use with magnetic tape reels. Each magnetic tape reel is provided with a unique file protect ring disposed within an annular channel concentric with the spindle opening within the tape reel. A first plurality of recesses or projections are provided on the bottom surface of the annular channel and a corresponding and mating second plurality of projections or recesses are provided on the bottom and opposing surface of the file protect ring. The pattern of recesses, projections or both defined within the annular channel and on the bottom surface of the file protect ring uniquely associates each file protect ring with each tape reel such that a given ring will fit flushly with only one reel. This prevents erasure or overwriting on the tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,609 to Crossfield describes an antipilferage tag that includes an acoustic resonator chamber having a membrane formed of a layer of magnetostrictive material. The tag is incorporated into an antipilferage system having a generator that produces an alternating magnetic field, which triggers the magnetostrictive membrane, causing it to emit an alarm tone.
U.S Pat. No. 5,039,982 to Bruhwiler describes a unique casing that serves as a safeguard against burglary of a recorded tape cassette container. The casing includes a perforation of the wall opposite the insertion opening and extending into the casing substantially at the level of the inner surface of the angularly adjacent sidewall. Two locking bodies having a wedge-like sharpened end section are inserted into the perforation. When a recorded tape cassette container is inserted into the casing, the hinged lid of the cassette container if kept somewhat depressed by the hook-like end section of the locking bodies such that the hook-like end section engages over the adjacent sidewall of the cassette container. This serves to interlock the casing and the cassette container. The cassette container is removed from the casing by use of a special tool that ruptures the locking bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,446 to Gill et al describes a security tag for a compact disc container holding a compact disc. The security tag is comprised of a generally flat substrate which includes circuitry for establishing a resonant circuit. The substrate is positioned within the compact disc storage container such that a first portion of the substrate extends beyond the periphery of the compact disc and a second portion of the substrate overlaps at least a portion of the compact disc. A part of the circuitry is located on each of the first and second portions of the substrate so that the frequency of the resonant circuit is established at least in part by interaction between the circuitry and the compact disc. The security tag is used in an electronic security system for a surveilled area, including a transmitter for transmitting electromagnetic energy into the surveilled area at a predetermined detection frequency and a receiver for detecting the presence of a security tag resonating at a detection frequency within the surveilled area.
What is not shown by the prior art and what is needed is a security detection device that can be retrofitted to a magnetic computer tape cassette housing a recorded magnetic computer tape to prevent the unauthorized removal of the tape cassette from an area secured by a security system. The security system transmits electromagnetic energy into the threshold of the secured area, which triggers a receiver comprising part of the security detection device mounted on the computer tape cassette. When the security detection device enters the electromagnetic umbrella of the security system, the detection device emits a signal, preferably an audible signal, that warns when the computer tape cassette is being removed from the secured area without authorization. Also, the retrofitting process must be able to be performed without any appreciable effect on the input/output error ratio of the data stored on the magnetic computer tape. Furthermore, the retrofitting process must ensure that removal of the security detection device from the tape cartridge will noticeably damage the computer tape cassette. Finally, it is believed that the Office of the Comptroller of the Currency has required procedures for all banks, financial institutions and other like organizations to protect their magnetic computer tape cassettes from unauthorized access. The retrofitting procedure of the present invention provides an alternative to spending large sums of money on new magnetic computer tape cassettes and to forgo the computer and operator time required to transfer the data.